


i'm wonderstruck

by equivocate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Fluff without Plot, I'm Serious There's No Plot, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equivocate/pseuds/equivocate
Summary: There's a boy. Tobio just wasn't the best at figuring things out.or: in which i can't write kagehina but they're not yet in love but they will be, as per usual, because their gravities intertwine in all timelines of this universe
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	i'm wonderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention this is the first fic i finished in over a year and a half because i forgot how to continue plot points? now you know

There's a boy. In the corner of his eye, Tobio sees him, back slouched with all the impertinence of the world, but doesn't actually _realize_ that what he's seeing was a boy until very much later. There was something quite mystifying about this boy, you see, and Tobio wasn't the best at figuring things out.

There's a boy. Tobio sees him every other day in the corner of the bookstore he works in after class. He doesn't know if the boy ever appears when he's not on the clock and, on the offchance that he was going insane and seeing things, he would never ask Suga-san about the matter. But sometimes he'd like to think the boy was there for him. (Afterwards, he'd wonder where he got the idea.)

See, the problem here is this: there's a boy where there isn't supposed to be one. Karasuno Tales was as niche as bookstores could come; their only source of income coming from rambunctious college students who scream "Where's Koushi-chan?!" at Tobio's face every day (but are surprisingly smarter than they look). They've never actually _had_ any other customer than curious passing neighbors and strangers, so a new regular customer who was around Kageyama's age was even weirder.

And so Tobio pines. Not in a romantic way or any of that sort. Tobio pines for messy, ivory black hair and a statute so cute Tobio often wonders if . He pines for a voice he has never heard and eyes he has seen for seconds too short. Tobio pines, and pines, and pines.

Tobio pines for three months. On the third month, everything changes.

He doesn't even see it coming, head lolled on his shoulder as he let the hours pass by in the rather lazy bookstore. Everything was as unnecessarily silent as ever, the only source of noise brought by soft winds blowing over pages of forlorn books. Kageyama slowly feels himself falling into sleep with the peaceful lull.

"Hey." The silence breaks with an unfamiliar call.

Groggily, Tobio looks up to bright light. He blinks the fluorescence out of his eyes and immediately sees it: clear brown eyes and shoulders far too small. An face that can only be adjourned by Tobio's biggest fantasy, except: orange hair. Huh.

The boy fakes a cough. "Hey, uh, have you seen—"

"Your brother hasn't come yet," Tobio replies with no hesitation, voice slightly groggy. Apparently, his sleep-muddled mind has come to the conclusion that this was not His boy ( _His_ boy? Where did that come from?) and was a super close relative, or something.

"What?" The boy, in betraying cuteness, blinks in confusion.

"Your brother. I haven’t seen him in two days."

"But I dont have a brother."

Tobio slowly feels his patience growing thin. "Your sibling then."

"My sister? She'd never step inside a bookstore! She can't even read yet."

Tobio groans, holding back his urge to slam the counter with his palm. "I don't know okay?! Maybe they were your cousin or something! They look like you but with black hair. Whoever they are, they're not here, so go away."

The boy does not go away.

In fact, after a few seconds of awkward silence, he does the opposite of what Tobio had expected him to do. He _laughs_.

"It's—" the boy wheezes, a hand on his stomach to keep him still, "—me!"

What? Tobio stares.

"It's me!" The boy says with eyes almost sparkling as he opens his arms wide for a hug.

"What?!” Kageyama half-shouts, his mood getting worse from his confusion. Does he want a hug? Clearly only one person in this boy’s family was passed down with intellect. "I don’t know what your problem with me is but just go.”

The boy _actually_ stops laughing at that. The face that used to beam in daylight turns sour as he yaps away. "Hey! Stop being so stingy! I don't even know you!"

"Then stop bothering me!"

The boy rolls his eyes. "I'm not _bothering_ you. I was laughing because you're wrong."

"Wrong?" Tobio cocks his head, tone sounding like he has never done anything wrong. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see...." The boy starts almost coyishly before his lips curl up into an almost devilish smile and just about _jumps_ in front of Tobio. "It's me! I'm the black haired guy!"

"...What."

"I'm the black haired guy! Nice to meet you uh..." He takes a peek at Tobio's nametag. "Kageyama! My name's Hinata Shouyo."

Oddly enough, the first thought that came into Tobio's mind was how fitting Hinata's name was.

Tobio coughs. "Let me get this straight. _You're_ the black-haired guy?"

"Yep!"

"The one who's been here every day?"

"Yep!"

"The one slouched on a random chair or whatever?"

"I won't say _s_ _louched_ but yep!"

Huh. That's. Wow.

"I can't believe you were observing me this entire time!" Hinata's sunlike gleam returns to his face.

"I was _not_!" And yet Kageyama feels the blood rush into his face.

Hinata just rolls his eyes and settles comfortably in front of the counter. "I didn't really expect anyone to notice I was coming here you know. But thinking about it I may be the only customer here... No wonder."

"Not only that," Tobio whispers to himself.

Clearly, he went a little too loud as Hinata almost hops off his seat in mixed excitement and curiousity. "What did you say? You said something!"

"I didn't!" Tobio sneers.

"You did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Did!" Tobio pauses. "Not!"

"Ha!" Hinata giggles, eyes turning crescent as he moves . "You're actually pretty cute."

Tobio doesn't know how to respond to _that_ that so he focuses his attention on a forgotten book on the counter table, flipping over random pages.

Silence settles in the four corners of the bookstore. A few minutes pass by and Tobio starts feeling overwhelmed by words far from his comprehension level and decides to look up.

Wrong choice.

Hinata's looking at him. Like, really looking. There's golden flakes at the depths of his brown eyes, not of a pure gold but close to the color of the cereals sold at the most discrete marts, the ones you second-guess until you try them for the first time and suddenly you can't stop buying. Tobio has only seen them in passing and he doesn't even know why he's describing _eyes_ of all things but maybe— maybe Tobio's looking too.

"Why did you come here by the way?" Tobio asks, his voice soft and mellow.

"Well," Hinata lays his head down on one of the books on the counter. "I've actually been reading a book... About volleyballs! I'm a starter player at my school but I only know how to _woosh_ and _b_ _aam_ and Suga-senpai told me to read that book to learn some basics but today it's not on the shelf!"

"A volleyball book?" Tobio keeps this information stocked in his memory, where things like setters and service aces usually permeated his brain other than manning the bookstore. An image suddenly flashes in his mind. "Isn't it just on the shelf? I'm pretty sure I placed it there before you arrived."

Hinata opens his mouth only to snap it shut, his face turning pinker and pinker by the minute. "O-oh? Really? Are you sure?"

Tobio nods. "Very sure."

"Well," Hinata starts laughing awkwardly, body turning away from the counter. "I guess that's it for me today!"

"Huh? Why?" Tobio reaches out to Hinata's retreating figure.

It may have only been minutes, but Tobio has never felt this at peace with anyone before. He almost craves for it— the silence that Hinata brings, not just today but every second he slouches by on one side or another, leaving both to their own terms and never quite invasive. It can be said that Tobio already _misses_ him. Tobio never misses anyone.

But Hinata Shouyo just smiles— the sort of smile you give when someone wants to take a picture with you but you don't want to— and waves goodbye. "See you tomorrow Kageyama!"

(Tobio doesn't quite understand why but he waves back anyway.)

The chimes on the bookstore door continue ringing minutes after Hinata leaves, echoing a soft and gentle rhythm that creates a song Tobio almost sleeps to. It's like nothing happened, but in Tobio's dreams he knows everything has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so, originally, this fic was supposed to be based on taylor swift's enchanted and hinata was a fairy lurking around because he was interested in tobio. (maybe he still is, and one day i'll write a continuation about it.)
> 
> but of course i had to procrastinate and write it a day before the deadline for the secret santa so this was just realistically unrealistic nonsense 😔 i hope you're happy reading this though, you know who you are mwah ily


End file.
